


Cas on a leash

by Tybbles



Series: Wings on a leash [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-03
Updated: 2014-02-03
Packaged: 2018-01-11 00:37:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1166518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tybbles/pseuds/Tybbles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean and Sam wake up to a confused and confusing Cas</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cas on a leash

Dean woke to the sound of Sam’s laughter.  
“What can you find so funny at …” Stretching, Dean rolled over to glance at the glowing motel-room clock. “Jesus, Sammy. It’s two-thirty in the morning. What’s going on?”  
“It-it-it’s just so…” Was as far as Sam got before dissolving into hysterics once more.  
“I fail to find the hilarity in this situation” said a voice from the corner of the room.  
Dean’s head whipped around, as pulling his gun, he searched for the source. Finding no one he began to lower his weapon. While doing so, he glimpsed a young boy and did a double-take. The kid was all of about three years old, wasn’t even tall enough to reach the door handle, let alone pick the lock. That wasn’t the strange thing though. The strange thing was his appearance. Trench coat, crooked blue tie, white shirt, black trousers and boots, combined with dark hair falling over piercing blue eyes.  
“Okay, so you talk like Cas and you’re certainly dressed like him,” Dean said, striding across the room and taking the boy in his arms.  
“Dean. Put me down. This is a serious situation. Someone has altered my vessel.”   
“Dude, someone totally Benjamin Button-ed your ass.” Dean chuckled, placing Cas down on the sofa.   
“I am unaware of how this can bring such amusement,” Castiel stated drily. “We must …”  
“Cas, it’s quarter-to-three. Nothing can be done now except sleep. I need my four hours to function. And you,” Dean flung a cushion at a still giggling Sam, hitting him squarely on the gut. “Get back to sleep. You’re on baby duty first thing; I need to get some stuff.”

...

Sam whistled low when he saw the load Dean had with him when he returned from ‘getting some stuff’.  
“Wow, you’re taking this ‘parent’ thing seriously, aren’t you?” said Sam with a smirk.  
Ignoring him, Dean dumped the baby gear on his bed.  
“Is this all necessary, Dean?” Cas questioned. “I’m not a child. I am a multi-dimensional wavelength of celestial light and I do not belong in a child’s seat.”  
“Look, Cas,” Dean crouched beside him. “You’re in a child’s body. If people think we’re neglecting you, they’ll call the cops. And then we’d have to ‘die’ again. This is easier.”  
“Transportation is not the issue. I shall make my own way.”  
“Then what, Cas? We look like creeps walking up to a young kid and taking him for a walk?”  
“I understand. You are afraid of seeming paedophilic. But please explain this…”   
Cas held up what looked like a small back pack, decorated with a pair of black wings and a lead attached to the back.  
Dean’s lips quirked up in a grin.  
“What?” He said with a shrug, “It’s cute, and now we can see those wings, angel-boy.”

**Author's Note:**

> This was based on a leash that I was given for my son


End file.
